Full Moons' light
by TQWEE
Summary: Just a few drabbles for New Years. Inspired by the moon, heh. Happy New Years! Dirty, Silver, Diabolic, Perfect and Adorable pairs.


**A/N: I got this idea last night as I watched the fireworks and the full moon was so magnificent and bright and silver. It was probably the highlight of my new year. Sorry for any errors as I wrote this quickly Happy New Years!**

Brilliant bursts of colour fill the sky as everyone cheers, leaning towards their partners to plant New Year's kisses on their lips. Gakuto reaches up top pull Oshitari down to him, placing a quick, feisty kiss on the tensai's lips before he did. Together they turned back towards the colourful display in the sky.

"It reminds me of you, y'know," Gakuto stated dreamily, staring up.

"The fireworks?" Oshitari questioned, slightly confused and looking at the acrobat.

When he didn't receive an answer, he turned back to the sky to suddenly notice the luminous light that was the full moon. He smiled. He would leave this question unanswered.

* * *

Fuji looked up and immediately pulled Tezuka up from where he was sitting comfortably, reading until midnight came brining the new year.

"Shuusuke?" Tezuka asked, startled.

"Kunimitsu?" Fuji replied in much the same tone. Tezuka was silent.

Fuji stood Tezuka in front of his camera that he had just set up on a tripod. He then took a picture of the white orb glowing brightly in the sky.

"Ah," Tezuka stated as if it all made sense now. Fuji then adjusted the camera and went to stand by his boyfriend.

"Smile," Fuji whispered. Tezuka smiled because it was Fuji, then widened his eyes in surprise.

Later, Fuji grinned to himself as he looked back at the pictures, his grin growing especially when seeing the surprised look on Tezuka's face as he pulled him down into a kiss, the moon a lantern in the background.

* * *

"As beautiful as the silver of your hair," Shishido murmured to himself, sitting next to Choutarou out the front of Atobe's house.

"Hm?" Choutarou asked, preoccupied by the sky.

Shishido's eyes widened, then he blushed turning his face away, "Nothing."

Choutarou chuckled quietly to himself. His senpai didn't need to know he had heard him, nor that he knew his senpai's soft side. He felt a warmth cover his hand, and looked down to see Shishido's hand covering his. Now they were both blushing.

Shishido smiled. _Heh, I can't be the only one blushing here_. He smiled at the thought and they continued to watch the moon together.

* * *

Thud

Marui had Kirihara beneath him, had his arms pinned above his head, and leaned down so they were touching noses. "Happy New Years," he breathed, the scent of apple filling Kirihara's nose as Marui gently kissed him on the lips.

Then Kirihara's hands were free and he was on Marui, pinning the red heads hands above his head. Marui's eyes were wide with shock.

"Who said you got to have all the fun?" Kirihara whispered seductively. There was an edge of something to his voice.

Marui smirked. "My little aka-chan is growing up," he teased, slightly mocking.

The moon bathed them in silver light, illuminating them through the window of Marui's bedroom.

* * *

"Look at them Kei-chan! Aren't they cute?" Jirou pointed excitedly to the Silver pair out on the front lawn. Atobe came over and glanced out the window.

"Ore-sama wonders why they are even here, and why they have only just realised they have feelings for each other," he stated absentmindedly.

Jirou pouted. "You can be so cold Kei-chan."

Atobe laughed quietly at this. "Maybe, but it's true."

Jirou moved over to where Atobe was standing, looking up at the moon, and latched onto his arm. Atobe used his other hand to slightly ruffle the blonde hair that, in the glow of the moon, made his look more handsome that cute.

Fireworks started to illuminate the sky. Atobe heard the awed gasp from beside him.

"Kei-chan, look!" Jirou exclaimed like an excited child.

"Happy New Year," said Atobe before pulling Jirou into a loving kiss.

"I love you too," Jirou answered against Atobe's lips. The year couldn't start any better.


End file.
